Robin Were have you been?
by Little Karma
Summary: Robin is raped walking home from work and now she's going to have a baby. the problem is their team is all getting checked out by STN-J doctors what is she going to do but, run away.
1. a baby

Me no own WHR so you no sow but, me's own Amen.

* * *

Chapter one: a baby

"Robin what are you doing in there" Touko yelled banging on the bathroom door.

"Nothing" Robin yelled back currently she was waiting for a test to come through. She couldn't believe this was happening to her she had been raped on her way home her moped had been in the shop and she had to walk home and she had been jumped then. She hadn't told any one she was so embarrassed she didn't know what to do.

"Robin! Amon's here to pick you up" Touko yelled

"Ok, I'll be right out" she yelled back looking at the test as it turned blue 'blue! Oh, My no it can't be' she thought as a tear slid down her cheek. She walked out of the bathroom whipping it away. "I'm ready" she said pulling on her trench coat and walked out the door with Amon.

At STN-J Head Quarters

"Robin are you ok" Karasuma asked seeing Robin's far off gaze.

"oh, yes I'm fine" she said smiling at her.

"Ok, Amon wants us all in the briefing room" she said walking away. Robin stood up and fallowed her in to the room.

"ok, so what's the mission" Dojima asked in her usual cheery voice.

"A trip to the beach for retraining" Michael said looking up from the computer he was sitting at.

"Cool" Dojima said

"well, every one go home and pack your thinks we're going to be there for 6 weeks" Michael said standing up. Robin walked over to Amon.

"Amon can I have I ride?" she asked

"sheer I don't care just hurry up" he said walking away she fallowed him out of the room.

"Touko we're going out of town for a few weeks" Robin said walking into the bathroom and grabbing her toothbrush, shampoo, soup, and hairbrush. She packed her bag and walked out to Amon's car and, they went back STN-J.

"ok, you all are to report to the country side for revaluation and retraining" Zeizen said looking them all over "now go" he then turned on heel and stormed back into his office. And they all walked out to their vehicles and rod in this way Robin with Amon and Dojima with Karasuma and Sakaki on his motorcycle. When they arrived 3 hours later Amon and Karasuma set up the house wile Robin and Dojima set up the bed rooms and bathroom.

"ok, Bedrooms are done" Dojima said sitting down in the kitchen

"bathroom to" Robin said walking in. Karasuma turned away from the stove and looked at them.

"thanks for helping you guys and dinners almost done" she said with a smile and in deed dinner was done in 5 minutes. Every one gathered around the table and was served the meal went on for 10 minutes until Robin suddenly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"what's up with her" Sakaki said looking confused.

"I don't know" Dojima said looking just as confused when Robin walked back into the room.

"I'm not that hungry. Going to go to bed, Goodnight every one" she said bowing and walking out of the room.

"ok, now I'm confused" Sakaki said

"you're not the only one" Dojima said

they all went to bed after dinner Karasuma, Dojima and Robin in one room Amon in another and Sakaki in the one next to the bathroom.

Later that night Amon awake from his light sleep to the sound of rustling cloth and bear feet on the carpet and saw Robin run past his open door and to the bathroom, he laid there and listened for a moment then he heard her through up what was what little dinner she had eaten. It went on like this for about 3 hours she'd run by his room and into the bathroom and give dry heaves.

The next morning every one came down to breakfast except Robin.

"where's Robin" Amon asked

"we couldn't wake her" Dojima said

"it's probably for the best since she was up all last night' Sakaki said eating cereal.

Amon went up to wake her and saw her curled up in a little ball asleep on her bed in a black night gown that slide down to revealing her shoulder all over it were scratches, cuts, and burses also, he could see the faint impression of a hand on her trout and a burn mark from were she had obviously fought back.

"Robin" he said Robin just rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Robin, wake up now we don't have time for you to act like a child" he said in his cold voice not that his voice was ever warm though.

"uh-ta" Robin gowned pulling the covers over her head now. Dojima who was standing in the door gave a little chuckle.

"Maybe me and Karasuma should do it" she said. And as if on Quae Karasuma came up and showed Amon out of the room.

"Robin you have to get up or we'll be late" she said sitting on Robin's bed

"Karasuma is Dojima in here?" Robin asked she need to get help form another woman and she thought Karasuma would be able to help her.

"no, why would you like me to go get her?" she asked

"No, there's something I want…no I need to tell you and I don't want her to hear" Robin said looking sad it was now or never.

"ok, what is it Robin are you sick" she asked

"no, I'm….I'm…I'm going to have a baby" Robin studded Karasuma's eyes got huge as dinner plates.

"what, Robin how when who" Karasuma asked all at ones.

"I don't know who about a month ago when I was walking home" Robin said ashamed of herself.

"well then I guess we're going to have a baby" She said smiling and hugged Robin tightly.

* * *

Ok first chappie done tell what think and me update, oh and if they seem a little out of charter it's because this is my First WHR Fic so be nice. 


	2. Good bye, for now at least

Me no own WHR so you no sow but, me's own Amen.

Prev: "well then I guess we're going to have a baby" She said smiling and hugged Robin tightly.

* * *

Chapter two: Goodbye Robin, for now at least

"Karasuma, Robin lets go already" Sakaki yelled getting annoyed.

"We're coming" Karasuma said walking into the kitchen

"Sorry" Robin said bowing to Amon.

"Let's go already" Sakaki said standing up.

"Dojima ride with Amon to day Robin and I have some things to talk about" Karasuma said.

"What but, I don't wanna" Dojima whined but, Karasuma left no room for argument.

In the car

"Robin what are you going to do about the baby" Karasuma asked as she drove.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have it" Robin said softly.

"Robin have you considered an abortion?" Karasuma asked.

"I couldn't live with myself if I know I killed my first child" Robin said

"Robin if STN-J finds out they'll take it away from you or make you have an abortion" Karasuma said looking sad then glancing over at Robin to see her near tears "we'll just have to find a way to get you out of here" she said reassuringly.

"Thank you" Robin whispered.

They arrived and the inspectors told them their teams and what their mission would be to see if they were still in shape. The teams were Dojima, Karasuma, and Sakaki team one and Amon and Robin team two. Amon and Robin had the house training were every person it he house was a witch

And they must be excoriated they were doing well until a baby robot came to Robin and she just couldn't kill the baby it told her that one day she might have to do to her own child. Robin froze just long enough for the "baby" to use their powers to through her back in to a wall Amon who was out in the hall saw Robin hit the wall and ran to her defense to show he was loyal to STN-J he would not let Robin fall on the trails he saw the baby and shot it with his orboe gun then knelt down by Robin who looked like she was going to cry Karasuma was right she had to leave or that would end up being her baby.

A few hours later when they got back to the house Karasuma pulled Robin aside "Robin I talked to Michael and he got you a home in Kyoto" she said "but, you have to leave to night"

Robin nodded and that night when they made dinner they put sleeping powder in Amon's drink so, that he wouldn't wake up when she left. And Amon was out like a light in a matter of 2 hours. Robin packed her things and Karasuma helped her pack and at midnight the cab pulled up and Robin got in after giving Karasuma one more hug "thank you" she whispered and she rod off into the night. "Good bye Robin she said walking back into the house.

* * *

Ok chappie done tell what think and me update, oh and if they seem a little out of charter it's because this is my First WHR Fic so be nice.

And to Yasha Joy robin didn't allow herself don't you remember what Amon saw?

And Polonius this has some things in common with miracle last time I cheeked so it is going to change that very soon like next chappie

Next Chappie

Chapter three: Amen's the name

"Damn that kid's fast" Sakaki breathed looking for the witch they were hunting in Kyoto

"she seemed kinda familiar like a Robin ,Amon mix" Dojima said every thing got quiet for a moment it had been 9 years sense Robin had disappeared in the night.


	3. Amen's the name

Me no own WHR so you no sow but, me's own Amen.

Prev: after giving Karasuma one more hug "thank you" she whispered and she rod off into the night. "Good bye Robin she said walking back into the house.

* * *

Chapter three: Amen's the name

_9 years later_

"Amen, come back her now" Robin yelled after her rebels 9 year old daughter.

"No," she yelled running down the hill they lived on. And down into the streets on the arable town they lived in. Robin had abated a house in a town three cities away from Kyoto, just as preclusion for her daughter who as she had thought was a witch and a good one at that. She was 9 and could already control her powers as well as Robin could. But, the one thing that shocked Robin about her little witch was how much she looked like Amon. Robin walked back into the house and started dinner.

With Amen

"Damned I hate this town there's nothing to do" she muttered under her breath. She stopped walking and listened some one was fallowing her. She looked over her shoulder to see no one and kept walking.

"Amon" Sakaki said into his head set.

"What?" Amon said.

"I fond her and I'm pretty shore she knows we're watching her" Sakaki said

"Were is she going" Amon said

A few minutes later every one was imposition

Amen hearing an engine fallow her looks over her shoulder and saw Sakaki on his motorcycle and saw the orboe cross around his neck made a run for it.

"Amon!" Sakaki said into the head set

"I know, Dojima stop her" Amon said running along the ruff tops after her. And Sakai raced after her on his motorcycle. But, she easily out ran them and down an ally. "Damn that kid's fast" Sakaki breathed looking for the witch they were hunting in Kyoto

"she seemed kinda familiar like a Robin ,Amon mix" Dojima said every thing got quiet for a moment it had been 9 years sense Robin had disappeared in the night.

They walked in to the ally to see it was a dead end and Amen was trying to get through a hole just big enough for a girl a little smaller then her could get through at the bottom of the wall.

"Hey, Kid Freeze or well shoot" Sakaki yelled reading his gun. Amen stood up and looked at them with hatred

"The name's Amen" she yelled at Sakaki. Every one gasped standing in front of them was a girl that had Robin's build as well as her eye's and red cross, but, every thing else down to the color she dressed in was Amon.

"What the Hell?" Dojima said looking dumb.

"What the hell is right" Amen yelled looking back an' forth between all of them. "Why, are you chasing Me" she asked

"we were sent to hunt you" Amon said bluntly

"I didn't do any thing though" Amen yelled at him.

"It's are job" Sakaki said

"ya well find new pray" she yelled making an explosion just big enough to blow up dust went off and she ran all the way home.

"MOM" she yelled running into the house

"yes" Robin said

"Hunters here" Amen breathed

"what!" Robin said "Amen go to your room" she said strictly.

"but, Mom" Amen whined

"Now" her mother said

* * *

Ok chappie done tell what think and me update, oh and if they seem a little out of charter it's because this is my First WHR Fic so be nice.

Thanks to all my reviewers

tankbbg: it's not Nagira it's some one who will truly shook you trust me

Next Chappie

"hey you City kids looken for some one" a man sitting on a steep asked and one look from them told him who they were looken for, "ah, I see you looken for Amen" he said. Causing all of them to weal a round and look at him.


	4. Robin?

Me no own WHR so you no sow but, me's own Amen.

Prev: "Hunters here" Amen breathed

"what!" Robin said "Amen go to your room" she said strictly.

"but, Mom" Amen whined

"Now" her mother said

* * *

Chapter Four: Robin?

"Wow, she tried to kill us" Sakaki yelled

"No, she just made a distraction," Karasuma said looking at the hole in the ground, "she was careful not to hit us" she said

"Come on let's call it a night" Doujima said yawning.

**The next morning**

They all woke up and ate breakfast and set out looking for the young witch, Amen.

"hey you City kids looken for some one" a man sitting on a steep asked and one look from Amon told him who they were looken for, "ah, I see you looken for Amen" he said. Causing all of them to weal a round and look at him.

"You know her?" Karasuma asked

"Yep, she lives in the house on the hill neigh the beach" he said with a smile

"Thanks" Doujima said as they headed to the house.

Robin walked out the front door and over to her little garden thinking about the results of the DNA test that was done on Amen she was finally old enough to tack it three mouths ago and Robin now had the results and they socked her. She begins to weed her garden when Doujima walked and spoke.

"Um,.. Excuse me miss" Doujima said.

"Oh, can I help you" Robin asked turning around to see none other then her old teammates.

"Oh my,…" Robin said looking down as she stood up.

"Robin!" Doujima and Sakaki yelled in sock. And Amon's eye's got slightly wide and Karasuma came and hugged her.

"Robin where have you been" Doujima asked as they walked back into the house their mission forgotten well that is until Amen came tumbling down the stairs messy black hair with and pair of baggy black pants and a baggy black shirt. She looked half asleep but, you can bet that when she saw the STN-J hunters she was fully awake.

"Mom, they're in the house she said

"Amen these are my old friends, Meet your Aunts Karasuma and Doujima and your Uncles Sakaki and Am…on" She said choking on the name Amon.

"Ya, we already met last night when she tried to kill us" Sakaki said angry.

"I did no such thing!" Amen yelled

"You did, too" he yelled back.

"But, wait a minute if you know them so well that means you use to be a,…." Amen didn't finish her sentence she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. Her room was all black as well as every thing in it like her it was dark and scary to some people but, comforting and coming. She walked over to her window and opened it claiming out on to the ruff and laying there thinking.

Doujima heard something move on the ruff and looked up worried.

"Don't worry its just Amen she goes up there to comedown" Robin said

* * *

Ok chappie done tell what think and me update, oh and if they seem a little out of charter it's because this is my First WHR Fic so be nice.

Thanks to all my reviewers

Next Chappie

"Mom, no don't do it" Amen yelled as Robin pushed her back into Amon. And ran to get the attention of the Solomon's agents.


	5. Mommy don't go!

Me no own WHR so you no sow but, me's own Amen.

Prev: Doujima heard something move on the ruff and looked up worried.

"Don't worry its just Amen she goes up there to comedown" Robin said

* * *

Chapter five: Mommy don't go!

Amen sat up on the ruff thinking she hated it that her mom had lied to her but, maybe she did it to protect her. Amen sat up there for an hour or so when she saw a black armored truck driving up the hill. 'What the hell' she thought

"Mom!" she yelled

"Yes" Robin said sticking her head out the window and saw the truck as well.

"Amon" she said Amon looked over to the window and saw the truck from STN-J.

"Hide" he said and every one did accept Amen who hadn't heard him and was now standing on the ruff.

"Amen" Robin whispered relishing that she was still on the ruff she ran into Amen's room and stuck her head out the window "Amen get down here now" Robin yelled Amen popped her head over the edge and a bullet hit the gutter neigh her head. She fell off the ruff and into Robin's arms neigh pulling Robin out of the window. But, Amon grabbed Robin around the waist and pulled her and Amen in. they hid in a closet and listened as they opened each door. Robin need to make a distraction or they would find all of them so, she quickly ran out of the closet slamming the door shut behind her.

Amen tried to open the door and when her mother ran by she successed.

"Mom, no don't do it" Amen yelled as Robin pushed her back into Amon. And ran to get the attention of the Solomon's agents.

Amon covered Amen's mouth and winced see bit him when she heard the gun fire. Amon peeked out of the closet and saw the agents were dead opened the door all the way and Amen pulled out of his grip and ran for the stairs and Amon looked for his teammates. He fond all of them just as they heard Amen's scream and ran to her to see her at the top of the stairs and Robin laying in the middle of the stairs with her neck cocked to one side. It was then that they knew their friend was dead.

Amen fell to her knee's crying "mommy don't leave me don't go" she whispered tears rolling down her face. Doujima walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Amen, I know how much this hurts but, we have to leave and find you a new home, did Robin ever munching who your father was?" she asked

"No" Amen said through tears and Doujima hugged her to her.

"Well we aren't going to get any answers sitting here ands plus we're sitting ducks here" Karasuma said "lets get going" and so they all got into a car amen ridding with Amon and drove back to the city.

* * *

Ok chappie done tell what think and me update, oh and if they seem a little out of charter it's because this is my First WHR Fic so be nice.

Thanks to all my reviewers

Next Chappie

"Its to loud" Amen whispered all the voices of all the other people. The STN-J group now knew that Amen was a psychic and this was going to be hard for her with all the people in the city.


	6. So your a witch

Me no own WHR so you no sow but, me's own Amen.

Prev: they all got into a car amen ridding with Amon and drove back to the city.

Chapter 6: So, You're a witch

* * *

Amen fell asleep in the seat on the way to the city and Amon didn't really didn't care that was until they reached STN-J headquarters and she started to whimper in her sleep.

"Hey, what's up with her" Sakaki asked looking at Amen.

"Let her sleep, Guys. Right now we need to focus on finding her a home" Karasuma said picking Amen up for a nine year old she was really light. They walked up to the main office were Michael sat typing like mad, looked up when they walked in.

"Hey, Guys…who's the kid" he asked getting up and walking over to them.

"This is Amen she's Robin's daughter" Doujima said as Karasuma laid Amen down.

"Well, she does look like her" Michael said sitting back down

A few Hours later

Amen began to stir.

"hey, she's waking up" Sakaki said looking over at her only to have her shot up gripping her ears eyes closed tight.

"It's too loud" Amen whispered all the voices of all the other people. The STN-J group now knew that Amen was a psychic and this was going to be hard for her with all the people in the city.

"Amen do you hear other people's thoughts" Doujima asked sitting down next to her.

"Yah, she's a mental Witch she's registered in the STN-J records" Michael said looking over at them. And all of the saddened his shoes lit on Fire "holy shit!" he yelled

After they extinguished Michael they all relished they had a problem. Amen couldn't stay in the city if she couldn't control her powers.

"Amen honey are you OK" Doujima asked

"Yah, I'll be better when I get back to my school though" she said

"School?" they asked

"Yah, I go to a specialized school in the country side" she said

* * *

Ok chappie done tell what think and me update, oh and if they seem a little out of charter it's because this is my First WHR Fic so be nice.

Thanks to all my reviewers

Next Chappie

"You go to were" the STN-J group asked stirring at Amen


End file.
